


Jake

by edylue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edylue/pseuds/edylue
Summary: Jake is my best friend.





	Jake

jake is my best friend.  
he goes with me everywhere.  
he is a very cute friend.  
he is short with brown hair.

jake likes to spend time with me.  
we write books together a lot.  
he likes to make food for me,  
but a chef he is not.

jake is starting karate.  
he is not the best.  
he is trying to be the master.  
he is trying to pass the test.

jake likes to pull pranks.  
he is a really funny guy.  
he can't fool me,  
but, boy, he can try.

jake is with me all the time,  
in the sun, rain, or fog.  
he is a special kind of friend.  
jake is my stuffed pet dog.


End file.
